


Swimming Lessons

by litmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian teaches Mickey how to float on his back, M/M, theres mention of smut but I didn’t write it bc that wasn’t the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litmilkovich/pseuds/litmilkovich
Summary: Mickey doesn’t know how to swim. Ian starts by teaching him how to float on his back.





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot? Sorry. I promise I’m working on Titanic and Supermarket Flowers! Just been busy and procrastinating. Please enjoy this lil thing of fluff.

Ian Gallagher would be the death of Mickey Milkovich, he’d decided. The redhead had nearly been just that numerous times, but now.. _now_ he was certain.

He stared at the Gallagher pool with contempt, hoping his gaze would make the thing disappear. It didn’t.

“Ready?” Ian called as he came down the back steps with two towels draped over one of his arms.

Mickey hadn’t said it out loud yet, but he really fucking loved Ian. It had dawned on him a while ago, but seeing Ian like this. His hair was mused, freckles illuminated by the moonlight in the sky, swim trunks fit snugly around his milky hips. He loved Ian.

Be that as it may, he hated him for this.

He didn’t know how to swim. If it wasn’t necessary to survival or hustling, he was never taught it. He should’ve never opened his big mouth to his boyfriend.

“This is dumb,” Mickey groaned, feeling suddenly exposed just standing by the pool in just his swim trunks. He let one arm hang by his side, crossing the other over his stomach to grip at his elbow.

“C’mon, Mick,” he said playfully and dropped the towels on a lawn chair, sauntering towards him with a lopsided smirk. Once he reached him, he gripped Mickey’s hips, the warmth of his skin seeping into his when he closed in. “It’s still warm from the sun earlier, and it’ll be fun.”

Mickey hated that he couldn’t say know to Ian’s stupid face if he tried.

“What’s in it for me?” He queried, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth when Ian leaned in close to his ear.

“We can break out the Ben Wa beads,” Mickey shuddered, eyelids drooping just a touch. “I’ll fuck you after, too.. you’ll be so wet and open—,” Mickey had heard enough.

“Okay, okay,” Mickey let out a shuddered breath, pushing Ian away gently. “You win, asshole.”

Ian looked cheery as ever when he pulled away, trotting towards the pool and climbing the latter to step inside. He laid back in the water, floating on his back while peering out at Mickey. “C’mon,” he chuckled.

Mickey knew he was tough, rough around the edges, Southside. He could count the amount of things that scared him on one hand, and one of those things was drowning.

He took a long breath, climbing up the ladder and into the lukewarm water. Ian was right, the sun had kept it reasonably warm. Once he was in, he took solace in the fact he could stand with his torso somewhat above water.

Ian swam over to him, a goofy grin on his face that immediately melted Mickey’s insides. Ian made him feel so _gay_. He didn’t mind that much anymore.

“Let’s start with floating on your back,” Ian spoke, taking Mickey out of his brief reverie. “It’s gettin’ late, and I have plans for you tonight, so let’s get it done,” Ian tacked on, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mickey scoffed, chuckling as Ian squatted in the water, arms out flat with his palms facing up. He pivoted in the water so he was vertical to Mickey, cocking his head at his arms. “Squat down like I did, slowly lay back on my arms,” he instructed softly.

Mickey felt dread set into his veins. He hated being so scared of something so simple, even Liam would happily be tossed in the pool with floaties on. He felt like a moron.

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Ian assured, face genuine.

“I know,” Mickey snapped. He needed to work on that, the whole.. _quick to anger_ thing.

He took a deep inhale, slowly doing as Ian had told him to. He felt his heart beat faster each inch his body sank under the water, and when his feet left the bottom of the pool, he nearly panicked before he felt Ian’s strong arms under his back.

“There ya go,” Ian’s voice sounded through his anxiety, soothing him. “A fuckin’ natural, Mickey.”

Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the praise.

“Do I just.. sit here?” Mickey piped up after a moment, voice tight.

“Relax a little, makes it easier to float,” Ian murmured. He complied, and found Ian to be completely right, the bastard.

“Straighten your spine out a bit.. there you go. Okay, put your arms out to your sides, don’t be afraid to let your ears go underwater..” Mickey listened to Ian’s gentle instructions through the liquid muffling him. He got lost in concentrating, focusing on keeping his weight distributed and breathing even. He eventually realized Ian didn’t have his arms under him anymore.

“Hey, hey,” Ian piped up when Mickey’s eyes popped open. “You’re doing it,” his stupid freckled face hung over him, grinning like a buffoon.

Mickey spluttered out a laugh, feeling oddly accomplished. “I’m doing it,” he repeated.

After a minute or two of peaceful floating, Ian helped Mickey get upright again. Mickey gracefully fell against Ian’s chest while he tried standing up, readjusting his equilibrium. Ian caught him, arms wrapped around one another while Mickey’s slightly bent legs had him shorter than usual compared to Ian. It was oddly romantic.

“Hey,” Ian murmured after they’d both stopped giggling like idiots. “You did good,” his voice was so genuine, Mickey stupidly felt tears prick his eyes.

“C’mon, man,” he tried brushing it off, straining not to preen.

“M’serious!” Ian protested, kissing Mickey’s forehead softly. Mickey stood up once he got his balance back, arms wrapping around Ian’s neck to give him a proper kiss, one that turned heated within a few licks and nibbles.

“C’mon,” Mickey murmured against Ian’s lips. “I’m holdin’ you to what you said earlier,” he pulled back, winking and walking towards the ladder with Ian hot on his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Thank you all for your patience with me.


End file.
